Computer devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, have connectors located along the periphery of the computer device to enable a variety of types of external components to be connected to the computer device. However, during transport of the computer device or storage of the computer device within a computer case, the external device connected to the computer is susceptible to damage (e.g., from inadvertent contact of the external device with other structures).